The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a two-wing one-piece dress-shielding element, and a dress-shielding element produced by this method.
Dress-shielding elements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known two-wing one-piece dress-shielding element has two wing portions each composed of a moisture-impermeable layer for lying against a dress, and an absorbent layer for lying against the wearer's body, wherein the moisture-impermeable layer is provided with adhesive points for attaching the element to the dress upon removal of protective strips. These one-piece dress-shielding elements must be manufactured so that they can be easily removed and thrown away before washing or cleaning of the dress, so as not to hinder the washing and cleaning process. Then new dress-shielding elements are attached to a cleaned dress. The known one-piece dress-shielding element has two wings which advantageously have a sickle-shaped construction. These dress-shielding elements cannot be implemented because the technically suitable elements cannot be manufactured in an economical manner to be competitive with the textile dress-shielding elements which can be washed and cleaned.